swdfandomcom-20200215-history
Damos Kaltar
Damos Kaltar "Power corrupts all, even the greatest of heros." Basic Information Gender-Male Homeworld-Ziost Age-27 Race-Human, Force Energy, Darkside Class-Paladin Grandmaster Weapons-Sword of Legend Spacecraft-Eon Eagle Lightsaber and Force Form Lightsaber-Form-Juyo Force Form-Force Concentration Description/Mentality Physical Description Damos Kaltar is a very good looking young man. He has long blonde hair and perfect pearly white teeth. He also has light blue eyes. Damos is very muscular and has a very nice build. He wears Jedi Robes and a Jedi cloak. The Robes are close to those of Obi-wans. He is about 6 feet 4 inchs tall. Damos has a light tan. Mentality Damos is always cheerful, but can be serious when it is needed. He is very smart and kind. He loves to help others. Damos has sympothy for others, for he has experienced much suffering. He will go out of his way to help others, even if it will cost him his own life. Damos Kaltar's History Rough Childhood Damos has a pretty hard childhood, but it was still good. He never had a home, though he was told by his father he was born on Tatooine. His father, Dalmar Kaltar, was a first class bounty hunter, the most feared int he outer rim. They on trips together constantly, catching criminals everywhere. But then, Dalmar got a call to go catch a Bothan that has escaped from a astroid prison. Dalmar tracked him all the way to Tatooine, but the Bothan had gotten there first. He had set up a small war fortress and shot down Dalmar's ship when he entered the planets atmosphere. Luckily, both Damos and his father survived the crash. Together, they found refuge in a nearby cave. They couldn't go for help because the Bothan had the way to Mos Eiesly covered. So, the Kaltar's waited for days in the cave... The Jedi On the fourth day in the cave, a Jedi Master and his Apprentice took refuge in the cave as well. They were chasing the same criminal! But Dalamr had always hated the Jedi, and was very welcoming. While Damos was in a room alone, trying to fix his father's ID Helmet, the Jedi Master checked Damos' medichlorian count. His readings were incredibly high. So, the Master told Dalmar that he was taking Damos to Corusant to become a Jedi. Dalmar didn't take that lightly. He started a fight with the two Jedi. It was a long, and quite even battle. Dalmar managed to kill the Padawan, but almost lost his life against the Master. Dalmar had fled. So, Damos began his journey to the Jedi Temple. Jedi Training Begins Damos came to the Acadmy and trained for years. When he needed a Master, the great Jedi Revan Ordo took Damos under his wing. Damos was amazed that the greatest Jedi ever was taking him to be a padawan! They learned alot together, and finally, Revan allowed Damos to become a Jedi Master. Afterwords, Revan left the order, but him and Damos still considered eachother Master and Apprentice. Damos then had a few apprentices of his own and went on many missions and adventures for the Jedi. But all good things must come to an end... Return of the Kaltars Damos travelled to Tatooine and went to the Cantina. There, he saw Dalmar, of all people! Dalmar asked Damos to become a Bounty Hunter like him, for it was the family legacy. But Damos refused. Damos could have easily killed his father, but just couldn't do it. He let his father beat him. When Damos woke up, he was in his fathers prison cell on his ship. They fought three Mandos and Damos became a mercenary. They both travelled to the planet of Bothawui, and fought a war there. But at the end, Damos told his father that he wanted to become a Jedi again, only to find out that Dalmar had been possesed by the spirit of Darth Malak. Malak tortured Damos for a bit, but then Revan stepped in, banishing Malak forever. Dalmar's body couldn't take being possesed by Malak and he died. Damos was devestated, but joined Revan and the Avatars. The Creator Damos was thinking about how Malak was terrified of a stronger being. He heard the name Ziost, so he travelled to that planet. He came across the creator of both him and the planet itself, Ziost. They fought for a while but both of them fled. Damos was so sad that he was created in that way, to be used as some sort of weapon. Later, hims and Ziost fought once more and Ziost won the battle. He absorbed Damos and they fused together creating Ziost Kaltar. Ziost was finally spilt apart and the two fought yet again, Damos finally winning and killing Ziost. Paladin Damos travelled to Utapau, and found a sacred temple of the Paladins. He went inside with Corran, and they found the Sword of Legend, the ancient and powerful weapon of the last Paladin Leader. Damos now wields its power, and is in command of all Paladins. Damos will do whatever he can to do good throughout the world. Kaltar, Damos